Xiulan
Appearance A woman dressed in dark clothes that is made out of cotton and wool. Xiulan carries a pouch with coin pieces, a quarterstaff strapped to her back, and a short-sword at her side. She wears a dark cloak to be used for her shadow movement. Although her boots remained to be unseen, they are leather and are useful to help Xiulan to move swiftly through on the ground. Her hair is dark red pulled back into a braid, has blue eyes, stands 5'3" with tanish color skin. Her hands shows sign of combat with her quarterstaff and unarmed combat. Pantheon The god she follows Oghma the god of knowledge and invention. Through Oghma and the temple, Xiulan uses it to help her gain some knowledge even through language and invention from her kits. Personality Xiulan never talks about her past or on what happened to her, but she does have a stone cold face that show a little emotion. Her eyes are also be known to be dark and cold as if to be feared by her enemies. In some circumstances she does show sympathy and mercy to some people that are good to her, even to fellow monks. Relationship Xiulan is now dating with Yaha and is considered to be Ryze's younger sister. Childhood Xiulan doesn't remember her parents, she only remembers following under the footsteps of some "street-rats" also known as homeless boys in Penrith. To Xiulan, they were considered as her “brothers” because they took care of each other. Throughout her life, Xiulan learned most of the ways of the shadows while she helps out her “brothers” in most of the crimes on the street including physical training. Xiulan mostly does a lot of running and living in the shadows so she was used to knowing the ways of the shadows and where to hide. To Xiulan, she was living in a paradise life with her “brothers” until that day. Another “street family” group that were a rival with Xiulan and her “brothers”. The rivals dared them to do a scam on the high monk or priest that is a follower of Pelor. The scam was to mention that the high monk or priest was a fraud, they can’t do magic and is not a true follower of Pelor. The “brothers” accepted the dare and went to the temples to start a scam. The “brothers” asked Xiulan to stay near the Oghma temple and to watch for guards or other Pelor followers. While Xiulan stand watch the “brothers” went up the hill to start their scam. At first they were doing fine trying to scam the high monk or priest until everything went downhill. The guards somehow bypassed Xiulan without her noticing them and went up to the “brothers” to try to stop them. Without thinking one of the “brothers” starts a fight with them, then the guards fought them back. Things weren’t looking to well for the “brothers” because the guards have better combat experience than the “street rats”. Noticing that the battle wasn’t going to well for them, Xiulan tried to rush up to them to help them but a couple of monks stopped her. Xiulan kicked and screamed towards her “brothers” almost practically crying as she watch her “brothers” being beaten until they laid there motionless. Xiulan stared in horror as she watched her “brothers” defeated and beaten right in front of her. To Xiulan, it is a nightmare that she will never forget. As for the monks that saved Xiulan from certain death, they were followers of Oghma, however; the monks never told her why they saved her. Xiulan didn’t want to know why or why they hadn’t let her go to her motionless “brothers”. All Xiulan knew that she was alone and is the only family that was still alive. After a few days, Xiulan never talked to anyone or looked at a person. She only accepts food and water that the followers of Oghma gave her. Two weeks passed until the head of the Oghma Temple managed to have a conversation with her. He told Xiulan that he is willing to take her in and teach her how to read and write if she was interested. Knowing that she has nowhere else to go other than the street. Xiulan accepted his offer and wants to learn how to be a monk. For years Xiulan trained and learned a couple of different languages as she thirsts for knowledge. Xiulan trained in both martial arts and mental state of the mind. She also used the ways of the shadows and learned know more how to use the shadows for martial arts. When it comes to jobs on the street, Xiulan doesn’t mind helping them and catching the culprits and muggers. She will currently remember that day but she will use her anger but stays serene when she fights. Collapse and Uprise Xiulan doesn't remember much of the Collapse or The Uprising, but she can confirm that she was there during The Uprising when the city of Penrith was being rebuilt. As for the Collapse, Xiulan wasn't sure if she there or not. Life as a werewolf As Xiulan goes join the group in Crowsharbor and was the one inflicted by the curse by taking one too many bites. As soon as the full moon approached, she turned feral. A few days passed and something happened that made Xiulan get cured from her Lycanthropy. Xiulam wakes up with confusion and has a mark of Hircine on her body. Category:Player Character